SD033
Synopsis ''Jillian and Chimchar prepare for the Floaroma Town Contest with Chimchar unable to perform a special technique Jillian devised though he has learned Fire Spin. Yazmyen and Ethan have a breif battle between Buizel and Kricketune, and Yazmyne stops the battle curious to understand a way for the Bug-Type to compensate for his lack of mobility due to his stubby legs. She proposes Krcketune to learn some long-range or song-based attacks, but not knowing much about the species, Yazmyne can only advise Silver Wind or Sing. '' ''The Floaroma Contest begins and Yazmyne decides not to participate due to her recent encounter with Team Galactic. Harlem and Jillian take the stage appealing with Mime Jr. and Glameow in wonderful performances that allow them to advance to the battle rounds. Harlem's new Buizel and Jillian's Chimchar eventually meet on the final stage after defeating strong opponents in the first two rounds. Harlem's Buizel maintains an early advantage with his Water-Typing, but Jillian and Chimchar devise a cleave way to use their fiery attacks to outspeed Buizel and trap him in a Fire Spin. The battle ends with an astonishing electric collision between Aqua Tail and Fire Spin, a collision that deeply inspires Jillian. To Buizel's upset, Jillian and Chimchar have the most points, giving Jillian her very first Contest victory. '' ''Everyone then departs with Ethan showing off his Coal Badge, but Harlem directs him and his friends to Sinnoh Route 205 so Ethan can capture a Water-Type for himself. '' Summary Two more days have passed since Team Galactic took over Valley Windworks. Ethan and his friends had arrived at Floaroma Town, so Jillian could compete in the upcoming Contest. Cody is watching Jillian have Chimchar use their new move Fire Spin, which releases a spiral of flames that Cody compliments as a way to trap opponents. Jillian orders Chimchar to use Flame Wheel, which he executes. Jillian tells him to compound it with Fire Spin. Chimchar tries but his Fire Spin ends up destroying his Flame Wheel, causing him to trip and crash. Jillian and Chimchar have been practicing the move for a while, and Cody advises that she hold off on it and try to perfect her moves as they are. Jillian agrees, but she and Chimchar still want to keep practicing. Meanwhile, Yazmyne and Ethan train with Buizel and Kricketune. Buizel former attacks with Water Gun that Kricketune blocks with his scythes in an "X" fashion. Buizel attacks with Sonic Boom, but Kricketune uses Fury Cutter to cut through the attack and attack Buizel. Buizel darts up with Aqua Jet before intending to crash down on Kricketune, who is knocked back. Kricketune gains power with Focus Energy and attacks with Rock Smash, but Buizel uses his superior speed to keep Kricketune at a distance. Yazmyne cancels the match, and Ethan asks why. Yazmyne crouches down to fully inspect Kricketune, and recalls how Nick used his. She says she never realized how immobile Kricketune truly is. Ethan does not understand and Yazmyne points to Kricketune's stubby legs that prevent a lot of movements. She recalls Kricketune battling Rampardos and states that she was entranced by Kricketune's scythe movements that she never realized that Kricketune waited for Rampardos to close in so he could deal damage. Ethan asks for some advice and Yazmyne says she does not have much. Kricketune makes up for his lack of speed with Sticky Web to trap enemies, but she does not know much about the species except for its musical abilities and knowledge of Silver Wind. Ethan asks what "songs" Kricketune can learn and Yazmyne says Kricketune are natural musicians and she's certain Kricketune will learn a song-based move on his own, though she's only ever heard Kricketune perform Sing. Curious, Yazmyne asks how Ethan won his Coal Badge and he says that he had to catch a Machop, which defeated Roark's Rampardos. Ethan then calls out his new Pokemon, who is quickly introduced to Yazmyne. Jillian stops her training for a moment and she's revved up for the Contest as well as Chimchar and Misdreavus. Jillian asks if Yazmyne really will not enter the Contest and Yazmyne says that she'll be introducing Buizel to contests today and her recent collision with Team Galactic has left her a little unfocused. Harlem comes from behind and says that it's a shame since he wanted to defeat Yazmyne with his new Buizel. Yazmyne thus assumes Harlem will be using Buizel in the battle rounds and the boy believes having his Buizel enter a Contest will be the best way to introduce them to him. Introductions between Ethan and his friends with Harlem have already been made, and Harlem tells Jillian he's after his second ribbon while Jillian says she's scoring her first. After a few hours, the Floaroma Contest in underway. Ethan and Cody have taken to the stands with Turtwig and Piplup ready to cheer while Yazmyne hangs backstage with Jillian and Harlem. Yazmyne jests that she's here to criticize, but actually she says that it does not feel completely natural for her to be in the audience. Yazmyne admires Jillian's dress while Harlem dresses as a prince in a maroon pants with a golden strike and black shoes and shoe buckles. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a golden collar and golden endings on his sleeves. He wears a golden sash, maroon belt, and small black pads on his shoulders. Yazmyne and Jillian admire Harlem's regal appearance. The emcee introduces the herself and the judges before showing off the Jublife Ribbon the Coordinators will compete for. First on the appeal stage is a boy with a Riolu. A few more appeals occur until it is Jillian's turn. Jillian chooses Misdreavus in a shower of stars. Misdreavus sends powerful electric pulse down the Floaroma halls with Thunder Wave. Misdreavus then concentrates and consolidates that electricity into cackling electricity released into the air. Harlem sends out Darmanitan in party seals. Harlem has Darmanitan use Work Up. Darmanitan beats his chest and roars to the praise of the MC, who states that Darmanitan is pounding his chest as if he's king of the jungle. After gaining power, Darmanitan glows a powerful red hot and releases a massive storm of flames toward the open stadium with Overheat. The massive power explodes into fireworks that rain tiny, luminous embers on the stage, ending the appeal. The judges praise Harlem and Darmanitan's appeal, which showcased Darmanitan's body with Work Up then releasing all of that power with Overheat to demonstrate Darmaitan's true fiery abilities. Harlem is complimented for having his Pokemon develop that level of frightening volcanic power yet still have it under control. Jillian watches from a TV as Harlem and Darmanitan bow among applause. Cody and Ethan agree the Harlem's performance was great and they wonder how Jillian's taking it. Jillian and rattled by the appeal as is Chimchar, who has not developed even half of that level of firepower. Yazmyne tells her to relax. Harlem is actually a rookie just like her, but she should not be intimidated by Harlem's style of performing. Jillian says that it was so good though. Yazmyne admits it was excellent, so Jillian just to make sure her style of performing is even better. Jillian wonders what she style of performing is. When the scores are posted, Harlem seals third place while Jillian makes sixth, allowing both of them to advance to the battle rounds. Jillian and Harlem have Chimchar and Buizel defeat their first round opponents. Harlem and Buizel advance to the final stage while Jillian and Chimchar are locked in combat against a Coordinator and her Pidgeotto, whose aerial advantage is taking away Jillian and Chimchar's points. When Pidgeotto comes in for an Aerial Ace, Chimchar traps Pidgeotto with Fire Spin and striking it with Ember. When the timer stops, Jillian edges out a narrow victory. Jillian is relieved along with her friends in the audience. Harlem asks Yazmyne about the match, and the girl says she's only interested in the finals. Harlem apologizes to Yazmyne saying she's going to crush her cousin, but Yazmyne says she does not really know how much Jillian has improved since the Jubilife Contest. Yazmyne admits she's much more interested in Ethan's development. Jillian and Harlem face each other in the finals of the Floaroma Contest. Harlem sends out Buizel in red and blue party favors while Jillian releases Chimchar in flames. The match begins with a collision between Water Gun and Ember though Water Gun naturally has the edge with a type advantage. Buizel takes off with Aqua Jet and he hits Chimchar, causing Jillian to lose points, down to 3/4 of her original. Yazmyne urges Jillian and Chimchar to hold on. Buizel comes back to attack again, but Chimchar jumps over Buizel and rolls into Flame Wheel. The two Pokemon skim each other twice before a direct collision pushes them both back. At the four minute mark, the two then meet in another collision of Water Gun and Ember. At Harlem's command, Buizel propels himself into the air with his twin tails. He then fires a stream of spiraling water with Aqua Tail. Chimchar curls into another Flame Wheel but stays in place. Aqua Tail hits the Flame Wheel, resulting in a steam. Chimchar then emerges from the steam, still in his Flame Wheel, and he knocks Buizel out of the sky and onto the stage. The steam clears and Buizel goes for Aqua Jet. Jillian Chimchar to counter with Fire Spin. Chimchar releases a spiraling red-orange flame; the vortex of fire surrounds Buizel and explodes on him, disrupting his Aqua Jet. Buizel crashes into the ground. than and Cody admire the awesome way Jillian is using Fire Spin, but Yazmyne says that she is only using the technique as it supposed to be used: to trap the opponent. Chimchar follows his attack with an Ember that Buizel narrowly evades; Buizel retaliates and hits Chimchar with Water Gun. Harlem and Jillian command Aqua Jet and Flame Wheel, and the two Pokemon skim each other again, creating a spark. When they go for another collision, Chimchar suddenly jumps over Buizel for a fantastic feint. He uncurls and fires an Ember, which hits Buizel from behind, causing him to lose control of his Aqua Jet and fall onto the stage. Buizel recovers and propels himself high; Jillian orders Chimchar to intercept with Fire Spin. However, Harlem has Buizel unleash an Aqua Tail. The two spiraling moves moves clash, and the collision of fire and water begins to generate multiple electrifying yet dazzling blue and white sparks. The collision soon erupts in an explosion that pushes back both Pokemon just before time runs out. Looking at the scoreboard, both Coordinators have about 1/4 of their original scores, but Harlem has less points than Jillian, allowing Jillian to win her very first contest and first ribbon, the Floaroma Ribbon. Chimchar jumps into Jillian arms. She spin together and share a hug, ecstatic that they won. Buizel is disappointed he lost, though Harlem thanks and congratulates Buizel on making it to the finals of his very first contest. They promise to win the next one together and share a high five. Harlem and Jillian shake hands, and the screen cuts to Jillian being awarded the Floraroma Ribbon while Misdreavus and Chimchar, by Jillian's side, get their own as well. Packed and ready to leave, Yazmyne congratulates Jillian on her victory while Harlem complains that he needs his second ribbon. Yazmyne asks Jillian if she's discovered her style of performance and Jillian says she has, which she will reveal for the next Contest. Yazmyne smiles and also congratulates Ethan on winning the Coal Badge and Ethan says he's on his way to Hearthome City for his second badge. Yazmyne says she'll travel through the Eterna Forest. She plans to inspect a haunted house along the way that heard about from around town. First however, Harlem tells Ethan and his friends about the nearby fishing spot they should go together, saying most balanced team have Water-Type Pokemon. Hearing this, Ethan immediately takes off to catch his next Pokemon with Turtwig right behing him while Jillian, Cody, and their Pokemon must hurry to catch up. Major Events *Jillian's Chimchar has learned Fire Spin *Ethan is revealed to have defeated Roark and earned the Coal Badge *Ethan is revealed to have captured a Machop *Jillian defeats Harlem in the finals of the Floaroma Contest and wins her first ribbon Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Harlem *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Emcee *Judges *Coordinators *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Mime Jr. (Harlem's) *Buizel (Harlem's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Machop (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Pontya *Butterfree *Pidgeotto *Sealeo *Smeargle *Weepinbel *Machop Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams